


We'll Both Get Wet

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt request: Barry comes home soaking wet and Iris can't help but stare.





	

Iris picks up her laptop off the couch just as she hears her door unlock, attention shifting to see Barry walking through it. He’d been getting home later than her the past few days, which was out of routine, but he was working extra hours at CCPD, only to head to STAR Labs afterwards to train Wally and Jesse. And that was fine, it was. It did, however, mean less time talking during the day and seeing each other at night, but it also meant a lot more cuddling in bed and lingering kisses in the morning and _I love you_ texts and extended phone calls.

Really both of them were coping. Except in this very moment, Iris couldn’t get over the fact that her boyfriend was dripping wet from head to toe, hair sticking to his forehead, drips of water escaping the tips of it to make their way down his cheek and off his neck and shatter onto the bare floor, as he stood in the entrance of her apartment.

“Hey!” Barry smiles when he sees her staring at him, giving her a quick wave of the hand before taking off his shoes and walking inside, making a pit stop to the kitchen to grab a cup and fill it with water.

When he comes back into the living room, he realizes Iris still hasn’t moved so he asks “you okay?” and when she doesn’t answer - only looks his body over up and down - he nonchalantly shrugs before shimming off his backpack (which was the only non-wet thing he was holding) and setting it on the chair. 

And really, Iris wants to say something. She wants to ask _why_ _the hell are you dripping wet_ , wants to ask _what has gotten into you_ , wants to check whether he had a productive day at work, wants to walk over and give him a kiss, but the way that red shirt is hugging his body, letting the toned muscle definition of his abs show off from underneath it, makes her just a little bit breathless and she can’t help but keep staring as he flexes his biceps to pull out his files, at the outline of his shoulder blades when he turns around to fetch a pen, at the curve of his butt when he bends down to pick up the same pen he dropped because his fingertips were too slippery to hold it in. 

Iris snaps herself out of the trance when he turns back around to face her. “You wanna tell me why you’re wet?” she questions, still watching the way his hand comes to the nape of his neck, literally forcing herself to focus on his words instead of how ridiculously _hot_ he looked.

“Uhh,” Barry stammers, letting out a small laugh, “we may have had a little too much fun today at STAR Labs.”

She raises her eyebrow.

“Well, initially I was supposed to be training Jesse. But then Cisco found these old squirt guns. I’m not sure why we had them, but Wally ended up squirting Jesse and then Jesse retaliated and Cisco and I tried to keep them calm and not make a mess, but then they squirted us because they’re absolute kids who run really fast and then Wells saw the mess and he got mad, especially since we soaked his desk, and then Caitlin walked in and that was a disaster because we broke one of the centrifuge machines so now she has to replace it, and then Wells somehow managed to fill buckets of water and drenched us as we were heading outside to leave…

So here I am now.”

“Dripping wet,” she muses.

“Yep.”

Maybe it’s the bashful smile that lights up his face that does her in…or maybe it’s the way he’s looking at her, playful and childish at the recollection of the story…or maybe it’s because all the running he’s been doing as done wonders for his body…or maybe it’s because they haven’t slept together in a few days and Iris definitely misses his body on hers, misses the feel of his hands tracing her curves, misses his mouth on her skin… 

But whatever the reason, she walks over to him and pulls him down by the neck, crashing her lips to his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

Barry pulls back immediately. “Iris you’ll get wet!” he reminds her, almost repulsively backing away. 

She grins and follows after, pushing up his shirt with her hands, wrapping one leg around his thigh. “I already am.”

* * *

 

“I blame you.”

He groans into her hair, though it comes out more like a bashful laugh and before he has the chance to say anything, she’s shifting positions to kiss him again, placing a series of kisses to his lips, one after the other, playful and quick, not letting him deepen them but not letting him pull away either.

 “It’s. All. Your. Fault.” Iris breathes between kisses. “And. You. Are. So. Cleaning. This. Up.” 

“’s not my fault,” he hums, pulling her closer, hands trailing along her body, dangerously close to dipping a little _too_ low and roaming a little _too_ teasingly. 

She pulls away, grabbing his hands and bringing them to a stop, a mischievous smile manifesting on her face with a look that reads _don’t think so._

He sighs and props himself up on the couch, just enough to where he can see her face. “The carpet’s wet,” she begins, “the kitchen floor is wet. The chair is we-”

“And they’ll dry,” he cuts her off with a smirk, “just like _you_ did.”

She smacks his chest and he thinks she’s about to leave him and stand up, but Iris stays in place, hands coming to wrap around his waist. And given the banter they had going on a few moments back, the silence now proves to be a stark contrast and he doesn’t know whether to break it, so instead, he rubs his hand along her arm and places a lingering kiss to her forehead, taking her in, reveling in the way she feels, the way she smells, the way she fits so perfectly between his arms, the way she smiles into his chest..

 ..the way he never wants to let her go.

“I missed you,” Iris whispers.

He tightens his hold on her. “Missed you too,” he says softly. 

She nuzzles her face into his neck and he feels her warm breathe against him, causing him to shiver in response. Truthfully, it’s been too long and he’s in part to blame for their busy work schedules and the lack of time they’ve been spending with each other. Especially to do this - to cuddle up together in the middle day, just the two of them, everyone and everything else fading to the background.

When she doesn’t respond, he adds, “but I have the rest of the day off and you do too..”

He feels her smile.

“..and the weekend starts tomorrow. Which means I’m all yours.”

“All mine huh?” Iris raises her eyebrows.

“Mhm. All yours. To go wherever you want or do whatever” - he pauses briefly - “and _whoever_ you want.”

She pulls away to lock eyes with him, and he recognizes the playfulness come back to her eyes by the way they glisten, by the way they crinkle from the curve of her lips.

“Well then,” Iris laughs, running one hand along his chest while the other comes to play with his hair, “I think we should take a shower today. Or a bath. Together.”

“We could do both,” Barry grins.

“Okay,” she laughs, “both it is.

And tomorrow, I say we go swimming.”

“Swimming?”

“Mhm. But in a private pool. Somewhere only we know.”

“I can make that happen,” he nods, a bit dazed.

“Good,” she answers, “because it has to be _secluded.”_

“What about on Sunday?” Barry swallows hard, fairly certain he can’t handle what else is to come, already feeling his face heat up with anticipation.

“Your choice.”

“M-my choice?” he stutters.

“Your choice,” she confirms, nodding nonchalantly.

He feels her loosen her grip on him and before his brain can cooperate to stop her from leaving, she’s already standing up and heading towards the bedroom.

“But under two conditions,” Iris says, turning around just before she leaves the living room, waking him out of his trance as he watches the way her body sways and curves to its own accord, “there has to be water involved…

…and there can’t be any clothes on.”

And his jaw just about drops as he watches her turn around and continue walking, and he swears on his life there is no one more beautiful or salacious or teasing than his girlfriend, there is no one who has the same humor and the same charm and the same wit, but before he can ponder those things for too long, he hears her shout something about drying the floor so neither of them slip on the watery surface, but he thinks that can wait till later, because the only thing he can focus on is Iris, is the way Iris walks, the way she moves, the way she speaks, the way she smiles, and before he knows it, he’s chasing her down and pinning her on their bed and her laughter is enough to convince him to come home wet everyday if it means spending it like this with her.

 


End file.
